De ama a Sirvienta
by abrilius
Summary: Estos son dos One-shots en los que Integra por una u otra razón termina siendo la sirvienta de Alucard, inspirado en todos los fan-arts donde ponen a Integra con un traje de mucama.


Este shot era la idea original, pero como no me convencía hice otro, y después no me decidía por cual subir así que subo los dos :3.

En este Shot Integra tiene que lidiar con un proveedor de armas terriblemente machista y para no lidiar con él manda a un "representante" que negocie con el insoportable proveedor. Espero que les guste :3

* * *

**Integra la Sirvienta**

Integra estaba vestida con un largo vestido negro y mangas pernil largas, una simpática cofia banca en la cabeza y un impecable delantal blanco con corset de encaje, medias negras y botines con tacón a juego. Sacudía con el plumero diestramente de izquierda a derecha, limpiando los estantes del librero.

—Te faltó ahí—. Señaló Alucard con una sonrisa burlona.

La bella mucama se limitó a sacudir el plumero donde su amo señalaba, guardándose las maldiciones para su mente.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto? Simple: tener un proveedor de armas increíblemente machista.

…

Todo sucedió después del ataque de los hermanos Valentine, todos sus soldados habían muerto, excepto los dos que ya estaban muertos; por si eso fuera poco, Luke Valentine destruyó los cuarteles y almacenes de armas y municiones. No tenían armamento con que equipar a los nuevos soldados que contrataron.

Integra recurrió a su proveedor de armas, hacía años que no hablaba con él para hacer negocios, pues nunca antes había tenido que enfrentar una situación como esta, así que fue una noticia fatal el enterarse de que el señor había fallecido. Ahora, al mando se encontraba su hijo: un idiota prepotente, engreído que discriminaba a pobres, viejos y mujeres.

Cuando el sujeto en cuestión se enteró de que la líder de Hellsing era una mujer, se rehusó a hacer tratos con ella; Integra optó por mandarlo al demonio, no le rogaría a nadie. Sin embargo, Walter no encontró una fábrica tan confiable, segura y de excelente reputación como la anterior. Ellos fabricaban las armas que diseñaba Walter hechas especialmente para ser utilizadas por vampiros para aniquilar vampiros; cambiar de fabricante supondría explicarles ese pequeño detalle.

—No tenemos tiempo para escoger a otro proveedor, son muchos años de hacer negocios con ellos y los nuevos reclutas necesitan urgentemente las armas.

—¿Pero qué puedo hacer?, después de todo lo que le dije por teléfono no querrá escucharme de nuevo, además de cualquier modo no haría tratos conmigo porque soy mujer, él es de los que creen que debería estar en la cocina cambiando pañales.

—Los pañales no se cambian en la cocina—. Se materializó de repente Alucard en la oficina de Integra. —No sería higiénico.

—Como sea, el punto es que ese cerdo es un miserable y no puedo ni quiero seguir haciendo negocios con ellos.

—No te compliques tanto la vida, simplemente pon a un varón en representación tuya y deja que él haga el trato, tú no tendrías que lidiar con semejante inepto.

—No, de ninguna manera, nadie dirigirá Hellsing en mi lugar, ni siquiera para hacer un trato, sería darle la razón a ese bastardo.

—Pero sir Integra estamos enfrentando a un enemigo desconocido, podría haber otro ataque como el de los hermanos Valentine, o alguna otra misión y nos agarrarían desprevenidos, las armas de estos nuevos soldados no son las adecuadas para enfrentar a un vampiro—. Trató Walter de convencerla

—Además yo podría necesitar una nueva arma.

—Tu cállate Alucard, Walter debe de haber otra forma, una forma que no implique rebajarme.

—Hazme caso ama, utiliza un vocero, alguien de tu confianza para cerrar el trato, él pondrá su voz pero tú pondrás tu mente, así no verás a ese patán—. Sugirió Alucard.

…

El hombre de su confianza, imponente y con pinta de líder resultó ser Alucard, Walter era un poco mayor y él sujeto despreciaba a los viejos, además de que era un mayordomo, doble razón para ser discriminado por el patán aquel; tampoco quiso pedir ayuda a alguno de sus colegas nobles o serían capaz de echárselo en cara a la menor oportunidad con un "te lo dije", dándole la razón a aquel tipo despreciable de que ella era incapaz de dirigir tal organización, de hecho no quería que se enteraran.

No obstante estaba la cuestión de cómo haría Integra para enterarse de la conversación que se lleve a cabo en su oficina; la primera idea fue que se comunicara mentalmente con Alucard, pero ella no podría leer su mente para saber lo que dice el otro sujeto, claro que el vampiro podría contarle pero eso sería muy tardado y Alucard se vería muy lento a la hora de responder.

La segunda opción era un micrófono oculto en la solapa del saco de Alucard, pero el micrófono del que disponían era muy visible; hacía años que no necesitaban micrófonos secretos, así que nunca compraron uno de mejor calidad y diseño; puesto que tenían a Alucard que, con su agudísimo sentido, podría escuchar todo tipo de conversaciones o leerlas de las mentes de las personas, y por ahora no podría malgastar los recursos de Hellsing.

Entonces ¿Cómo hacer para que sir Integra se entere de la conversación?

—¿Qué tal si te vistes de sirvienta? Podrías fingir limpiar la oficina mientras yo estoy negociando con el tipejo ese—. Sugirió Alucard.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Yo una sirvienta? ¡Jamás! Prefiero la idea de Seras de usar un traje de camuflaje y confundirme con la pared o esconderme debajo del escritorio... aunque eso daría a entender otra cosa si me llegaran a descubrir—. Frunció el ceño, no quería ni pensarlo.

—Oh sí—. Decía Alucard imaginándose que de verdad fuera _ese_ el motivo por el que su ama se esconda debajo del escritorio.

—¡Deja de pensar en eso, pervertido!—. Le disparó en la cabeza.

Alucard reconstruyó su cabeza mientras se reía sonoramente. —Debería considerar mi idea, el disfraz de mucama sería excelente excusa para que puedas estar ahí.

…

Así pues, Integra terminó vistiéndose de mucama ya que se le acabaron las ideas y cierto vampiro insistía con la suya. Walter le consiguió un exquisito y elegante uniforme de mucama; le enseñó a sacudir, a llevar la charola y a servir el vino, el té y los platillos. Integra odiaba esto realmente, aunque no sabía si odiar más Alucard por su _genial_ idea o a Walter por hacerle aprender esa cosas.

—Vamos a practicar un poco, Alucard pídele que sirva el vino—. Decía Walter.

—Sirvienta sirve el vino por favor—. Por primera vez obedeció a Walter de inmediato.

—¡No necesito que Alucard me ordene para servir el vino!, eso lo hará cuando estemos en la reunión; pero sobre todo no es necesario que me llames sirvienta.

…

Llegó el susodicho dueño de la fábrica en el día que acordaron para hacer el negocio, estaban reunidos en la oficina de Integra. El señor Izon era un tipo regordete, bien vestido, de pelo café oscuro, cejas pobladas y bigote tupido. El tipo era más bajo que Alucard, de hecho hasta era un poco más bajo que Integra.

—Señor Izon, bienvenido a la mansión Hellsing.

—Buenas tardes señor Brenner, es muy amable al invitarme a su mansión a ultimar los detalles de la negociación, déjeme decirle que me alegra tener tratos con usted y no con la loca que me contestó en el teléfono.

—Soy el representante legal de la señorita Hellsing, me encargo de llevar ciertos asuntos para ella—.Alucard trató de mantener un tono serio e indiferente pero le era muy difícil, nadie llamaba loca a su ama... excepto él.

—Es inconcebible que una mujer sea líder de esta organización, sin duda el mundo está mal, muy mal. Si no fuera por todos los años que hemos negociado, hubiera cancelado el contrato. Pero afortunadamente ha tomado usted el mando en esta situación, que de hecho debería tomar el mando en todo. Dígame ¿qué es eso de que un hombre esté al servicio de una mujer?

—En fin, ¿se le ofrece algo de tomar?

—Por supuesto, quisiera un vino tinto.

—¿_Y el "gracias" y el "por favor"?—._ Pensó Alucard, apretó un botón del teléfono y habló. —Walter, envíame una botella de vino tinto y dos copas, por favor.

—En seguida le mando a la mucama señor—. Respondió Walter por la bocina, luego de colgar se dirigió a Integra. —Discúlpeme sir pero lord Alucard la llama.

—Sí, sí, sí, ya escuché; "Lord Alucard" ¡ja! ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así?—. Preguntó Integra molesta de que su sirviente ocupara su lugar.

—Bueno, sólo en ocasiones cuando estoy de buen humor con él.

—Ya, como sea, dame la charola.

—Si mi señora—. Le entregó la charola y luego hizo una reverencia para animarla y hacerle disminuir su enojo.

Integra se preparó psicológicamente para poner buena cara ante la visita indeseada y ante su _amo_ que usurpaba su puesto. Cuando entró, sin tocar antes, los dos hombres se volvieron hacia ella. Ambos tipos babeaban al verla con porte elegante a pesar del uniforme y la charola en la mano, casi mojaban los papeles sobre el escritorio, situación por demás incómoda para la sir.

Carraspeó para hacer reaccionar a los señores y quitaran esa cara de idiotas. Se acercó a la mesa, puso la copa enfrente del invitado y vertió el vino, luego le sirvió la copa a su amo. —Gracias Wingates, quédate aquí por si necesitamos tus servicios.

—Oh sí que se quede—. Sonreía como tonto el señor Izon.

Integra asintió y retiró la charola y el vino colocándolos en la mesa de servicio, luego se retiró a la esquina de la habitación.

—Oye que buena está tu sirvienta, ¿dónde la conseguiste?

—La contraté en una agencia de servicios—. Hizo énfasis en la palabra "contraté" para recalcar que no la "consiguió".

—Que suertudo, las que me envían están todas muy feas, pero esta está muy bien... ¿Cuánto quieres por ella?

Integra dejó caer la boca indignada, tuvo que contenerse para no romperle la botella de vino en la cabeza, Alucard tuvo que contenerse para no empalarlo y beber su sangre.

—La señorita Wingates tiene un contrato, no es una esclava, si ella quisiera cambiar de patrón tendría que preguntárselo a ella.

—Está bien—. Se dio la vuelta en su asiento para mirar a la joven que estaba seria como estatua en una esquina. —Oye linda, te pago el doble de lo que te paga tu señor si te vienes conmigo—. Para hacer más repugnante la situación, el tipo le guiñó un ojo.

—No gracias—. Respondió seria, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas, ni oportunidad de replicas.

—Es muy estirada para ser una sirvienta—. Se quejó con Alucard.

—Así es su carácter—. Se encogió de hombros. —En fin, volvamos a los negocios—. Cuanto antes terminaran este idiota se largaría.

—¿Qué? Ah sí, los negocios.

…

Empezaron a hablar sobre las armas, su material, su uso, el costo de producción, los nuevos modelos, Alucard se pidió una para él, entre otras cosas. Alucard leía la mente de Integra para saber lo que debía de decir, mientras ella fingía sacudir de los muebles un polvo inexistente. El señor Izon apenas si prestaba atención a sus palabras por estar viendo de reojo a la sirvienta que al momento de sacudir también sacudía sus caderas. Y cuando se punía de puntitas para sacudir los estantes más altos se le levantaba un poco la falda, dejando ver sus largas piernas y el liguero que sostenía las medias.

Alucard sacó ventaja de ello y procuró que firmara un documento que, en resumidas cuentas, era sobre el hecho de que aceptaba tener que negociar con la comandante de la Organización Hellsing a quien reconocía como líder de la misma y que estaba a su disposición; es decir que dejaría de protestar por el hecho de que sea mujer.

Firmó sin leer dicho documento, mientras la sirvienta les servía por segunda vez la copa de vino, le encantaba ver como se inclinaba cerca de él para servirle, incluso se tomó el vino un poco más rápido que la vez anterior para que la chica se volviera a acercar.

Alucard leyó su mente y frunció el ceño. —Parece que tiene sed señor, Wingates deja la botella aquí por favor—. No quería que su ama-sirvienta estuviera cerca de ese sujeto (no podía evitarlo le gustaba que Integra fuera su sirvienta aunque sólo fuera por un momento).

Integra se alegró de que dijera eso, no quería volver a acercársele y retomó su puesto en la esquina.

—En serio, ¿no me la podrías prestar aunque sea el fin de semana? Me encantaría lucirla en una fiesta con mis amigos—. Insistía el señor Izon.

—_Este imbécil ¿qué cree que soy?_

—Lo siento pero ese es su día libre—. Alucard ya estaba harto de esto, ya se imaginaba como estaría su pobre ama-sirvienta.

—Mejor aún, me la podría llevar como mi acompañante, si le pongo un vestido elegante hasta podría parecer toda una señora de sociedad, tiene porte.

_—¿Cómo que "hasta podría parecer"? Soy una dama de sociedad ¡idiota! Soy una noble mucho más rica que tú ¡miserable! Si no fuera porque eres mi invitado ya estarías muerto._

—Creí que era casado—. Le recordó Alucard.

—Ah sí, pero mi esposa no irá a la fiesta... no la invité—. Se empezó a reír como si hubiese contado el chiste del año, pero nadie más compartió su risa.

Alucard revisó otros papeles sobre el escritorio, al parecer eso era todo, ya estaba firmado todo lo que debía firmar. —_¡Al fin!, _Bien señor Izon, creo que eso es todo—. Se puso de pie. —Ha sido un placer tenerlo en la mansión Hellsing—. Por cortesía le extendió la mano.

—Gracias, gracias, el placer ha sido todo mío—. Miró a Integra y le guiñó el ojo.

—_¡Lárgate ya o te mato!_

—Sí bueno, lo acompaño a la puerta—. Puso una mano en su espalda y casi lo empujó fuera de la oficina.

…

Cuando al fin se largó la molesta visita, Integra se dejó caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio, SU lugar. Alucard apareció en su oficina después de despedir al señor Izon. —Deberías dejar que lo mate.

—No puedo, es un invitado... un indeseable invitado, pero mientras esté en la mansión es mi responsabilidad si le pasa algo.

—Dijiste "mientras está en tu mansión" te recuerdo que acaba de irse.

—Todavía está cerca de mi propiedad, sería una sospechosa inmediata.

—Entonces ¿me espero a que se aleje más?

Ambos se quedaron viendo, ya conocían la respuesta a eso.

—Pero hazlo parecer un accidente, y no bebas su sangre, soy la única que tiene un vampiro mascota.

—Como ordene mi ama.

...

El señor Izon iba manejando en su auto rumbo a un motel de paso, en una carretera poco habitada; ya había quedado de verse con una prostituta a la cual frecuentaba. Casi llegaba cuando de momento todo al frente se puso oscuro, muy oscuro, no veía ni los árboles ni la carretera, ni siquiera sus faros alcanzaban a iluminar el camino delante de él.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor y se sorprendió de no ver absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la parte trasera de su auto o los asientos; asustado giró la cabeza para ver qué pasaba y en medio de la oscuridad vio un ojo rojo abrirse, luego otro, y otro y otro, así hasta que todo lo que lo rodeaba fueron ojos rojos.

Gritó aterrado y de manera instintiva pisó el acelerador para "huir" de aquella cosa, con mucho temor volvió a mirar el retrovisor y entonces vio con horror que unas enormes fauces caninas se abrían, sacando una larga lengua acompañada de un hilito de saliva.

—¡Waaaaaah!—. Gritó aceleró a todo lo que daba el motor y movía el volante de izquierda a derecha compulsivamente, pero no sentía que avanzaba, se sentía estancado en su sitio. Hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón hacia abajo, como si estuviera en la montaña rusa y estuviera bajando de manera precipitada. La bajada parecía no tener fin hasta que chocó con algo; impulsado por la fuerza de choque, salió volando rompiendo incluso el parabrisas.

La oscuridad, los ojos y las fauces desaparecieron; todo volvió a la normalidad: la carretera, los árboles y el carro del señor Izon ahora desbarrancado estrellado contra un árbol, sobre el cofre se hallaba muerto el conductor. Alucard se acercó hasta él. —Nadie ofende a mi ama y se sale con la suya.

…

—El objetivo ha sido eliminado mi ama—. Decía Alucard al tiempo que se aparecía en la oficina de su ama, quien se encontraba fumando un puro sentada cómodamente en su silla, su lugar.

—Buen trabajo mi sirviente. Y que no se te olvide que eres y serás mi sirviente.

—Eso jamás mi ama yo siempre seré tu fiel vampiro, no sé porque te sentiste como si te hubiera desterrado de tu _trono._

Ella sólo frunció el ceño.

—Por cierto te ves muy bien vestida de sirvienta.

—Cierra la boca.

…

Al día siguiente la líder de Hellsing, estaba hablando por teléfono. —Sí ya vi el periódico, no puedo creer que haya sucedido eso… apenas ayer hablamos… sí es una pena… está bien, hasta luego—. Terminó la llamada.

En el periódico en primera plana venía la noticia del día: El señor Izon, dueño de la fábrica de armas más importantes a nivel mundial ha muerto. Nadie sospechaba de ella, y nadie protestó por su muerte, ni siquiera su esposa exigió que se investigara si realmente sólo fue un accidente, pues el tipo tenía mucho dinero. No, simplemente se declaró que aquello era un accidente automovilístico, según su autopsia había bebido mucho vino, simplemente se declaró que estaba ebrio y chocó estando al volante. Fin de la historia, nadie quiso saber más. El señor Izon no tenía hijos así que el liderazgo lo tuvo su heredero inmediato: su esposa, quien se volvió a casar al mes con el mejor amigo de su esposo (que acá entre nos, desde hacía tiempo eran amantes y si él soportaba al odioso señor Izon era solamente para estar cerca de su esposa).

* * *

eso es todo, ojalá que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios :3, nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
